Deadly Night
by I Am The Krow
Summary: Sly Cooper and the gang unearth an old World War II Nazi artifact, and hell decides to take a trip topside. Rated T for blood, gore, and swearing.
1. Chapter 1: Startoff

Deadly Night

Chapter One: Startoff

Note: You asked for it, and now it's finally HERE! For the person who suggested it, you are very much welcome. Now, remember, people, I am open to ANY ideas. Just suggest an idea to me and I'll try and see if I can do it. Enjoy!

* * *

The Cooper Gang, notorious for many heists, were at it again in a German museum in Berlin. Sly cracked the pressure lock to the door and let the rest of the gang in.

"Alright, guys. Look around and try to find that ancient artifact. It's behind a door marked with a twisted X on it." Bentley said, handing maps to his partners.

"Showtime. Murray, start checking out the World Wars Memorial section. Some of the clues point in that direction." Sly told his pink hippo friend.

"The Murray is on it!" Murray said, charging off into the World Wars Memorial section.

"Okay, Sly. I'm going to the Automobile section. You go to the Art section. Bentley said, rolling past the clerk desk to the hallway at the right. Sly ran to the hallway in front of him.

* * *

(Murray)

Murray looked at old model airplanes, uniforms, and old MPG 40s. There wasn't any sign of an ancient artifact.

"Aw, man! Where is this thing?" Murray said, scratching the back of his head. Murray turned around countless corners until there was nothing but the same exact door Bentley had described.

"Jackpot!" Murray exclaimed, He ran up to the door and spoke into his walkie-talkie.

"Guys, I found the door." Murray said. Sly and Bentley dashed to the spot Murray was.

"Okay, stand back, guys. Laying down some explosives!" Bentley said, dropping a charge bomb linked to his wheelchair. _BOOM! _The door fell off its hinges and smashed down to the floor. Sly was the first through the doorway. It was completely dark in the room except for the light coming from behind them. Bentley and Murray went into the room as well.

"I think this is a light switch." Murray said, pressing a button on the wall. The room lit up as if Helios had walked in.

"Murray, I appreciate you finding a light, but please try not to push any more buttons. You don't even know what they do." Sly warned. Murray shrugged apologetically. Bentley rolled forward to examine a large canister. Murray went in the same direction. On the back of the canister was a viewing screen with a glowing reddish rock behind the screen that had small currents of electricity popping out of it. Next to the screen was a series of buttons. The one that caught Murray's eye was a large red one in the center of the control panel.

_I wonder what this button does?_ Murray wondered, placing a finger against it. He pushed it. The canister opened, and five corpses tumbled out. They looked like rotten piles of meat wearing Nazi uniforms.

"Murray!" Bentley yelled, looking like he had just taken the worst scare of his life. Sly knelt down next to the corpses.

* * *

(Sly)

Sly noticed how aged the corpses looked.

"Guys, I think this heist was a mistake." Sly, growing worried. They must have been put here sometime during the second World War. Sly was about to turn one over when it started moving. The rest followed suit, ghostly orange eyes flickering to life.


	2. Chapter 2: Carmelita's Arrival

Deadly Night

Chapter Two: Carmelita's Arrival

Sly jumped up. The corpse tried to grab him around the leg, and he swung his cane at it. The arm broke off, rolling and splatting against the wall.

"What the heck are these things?" Sly shouted, backing up.

"Get off my wheelchair, you maniac!" Bentley said, trying to pry the hands of a moving corpse off of one of his chair wheels. Murray ran up and punched the zombie. Its arms fell of the wheelcahir while the zombie lost them and hit the floor.

"Let's get outta here!" Murray grabbed his friends and pulled them out of the room. Winding around a corner, Murray released his friends. Sly peeked around and saw the corpses. They were walking in their direction.

"They're coming over here!" Sly yelled in a whisper.

"Do you think we could get rid of them if I threw a couple of bombs at them?" Bentley suggested.

"Well, they look like zombies. It would probably work, like in those old zombie movies we used to watch back at the orphanage when we were kids." Murray said.

"Alright. I'll give it a try." Bentley rolled around the corner and threw two bombs. One stuck itself on a zombie's shoulder. The other...landed on an explosive barrel stack that almost reached the ceiling on one of the displays.

"Duck and cover!" Bentley fell out of his wheelchair to the polished floor while Sly and Murray also hit the floor, covering their heads.

A massive explosion shook the museum and debris fell all around.

* * *

_Four hours later... _

A police helicopter flew over the Berlin airspace. Its pilot, Detective Carmelita Montoya Fox, searching for the cause of the disturbance in the German capital city.

"French Air Force chopper to Berlin Security Station, come in. What is the disturbance?" Carmelita said into her helmet mic. No response.

_Well, looks like I'll have to investigate. Where's a good landing zone?_ Carmlita thought. She found a place to touch down on a rooftop near the museum. She landed, set her helmet into the seat next to her, and walked to the edge of the rooftop to observe the landscape.

Fires blazed across the lawns, busted-up vehicles, blood pools, and people walking like they were drunk covered the city. Carmelita gasped and turned around. One of the drunk-looking pedestrians grabbed her and tackled her off the building. They freefell for a few seconds before falling into a dumpster. The pedestrian kept trying to bite her. Carmelita finally fought back, kicking the citizen off of her and sending them into a pool of blood in the alleyway they fell into. She stood up on the garbage bags and vaulted over the side. The citizen was stirring on the ground while Carmelita put her gun to its head and pulled the trigger. A shot to the brain from a shock pistol usually sends nerve-killing shockwaves through the body, killing them almost instantly. Carmelita took a good look at her assailant. Their face was rotted and scabbed, blood dripped from random places on the body, and a bite wound was on the shoulder. Looking away from the corpse, she gazed down over to the street. More pedestrians, looking almost exactly like the citizen who had attacked Carmelita. She ran to the street and launched off a few shots. One missed, and two others were struck. They shook around like they were having a standing seizure, but didn't hit the pavement. Before Carmelita knew it, she was surrounded by a mass of the pedestrians.


	3. Chapter 3: Attack Of The Hellhounds

Deadly Night

Chapter Three: Attack Of The Hellhounds

Sly rubbed his head and looked around. There was burning rubble all around him. Bentley and Murray were stirring next to him.

"Ugh. What happened?" Sly asked.

"Those barrels exploded and rocked the place. Ow, my head!" Murray said.

"My bad. That was a miscalculated throw." Bentley said, pushing himself into his wheelchair.

"Well, there's no fixing it now. We have to get out of here or we're toast." Sly stood up and looked around again. It looked like a warzone. Several zombies with their limbs blown off lay scattered on the once-polished floor. There were barricaded holes in the walls, four to be exact, and fires burned where the explosive barrels once stood.

"Well, I think I might be able to find us a way out of here. I just need time." Bentley clicked a button on the wheelchair, sliding a built-in laptop across his lap. Sly looked at the holes in the walls. Several boards were nailed across each of them and sandbags were at the bases.

"Since this whole place got broken down, I'm guessing a few zombies made their own exits, and anybody who managed to get away ended up here and barricaded the entry points." Sly said.

"Logical. Nice theory, Sly...alright. There are some still functioning security cameras in here. If I can link them, I might be able to find a way out, apart from tearing those boards down and going out the way the zombies did." Bentley said, showing his friends the computer monitor.

"Okay. I'd think we all prefer the way that doesn't get us eaten alive. Sly said. Bentley put away the laptop.

"Alright. Let's get the heck outta here." the turtle said. The Cooper Gang began to move out when the ground rumbled.

"Sweet strawberry shortcake! What the heck was that?" Murray yelled.

_**"Fetch me their souls!"**_ a shrieking voice called out.

"I don't know, but we're about to find out." Sly muttered, readying his cane. An electrical crackling sounded, then the sound of a German sheperd came. After a few brief seconds, a dark, four-legged figure shot out from behind a wall. Scarcely being given enough time to get a good description, Sly readied himself as the canine-looking creature charged him. It's fur was patchy, scabbed, cut, and bruised, part of its tail was gone, and to top off the wicked features, the creature had glowing, blood-red eyes. Right before it leaped at him, Sly reared back his cane as the thing burst into flames. He swung, connected, and shot back as the dog from hell exploded. Several more followed, and the true fight for survival began.


End file.
